The Master & The Firefly
by Misato Cuad Solte
Summary: Leifang waits to challenge Jann Lee, the one she both loves and fears. But what can be gained by victory or defeat? Leifang X Jann Lee


---After much consideration...I decided I would write another Jann Lee/Leifang fic. I owe pretty much everything to all the people who reviewed my original DOA fic, 'Mastering Love & Love's Master', I probably wouldn't still be here on ff.net if it wasn't for all you wonderful people. Every serious author should get the support you gave me. This is my continuation of my original fic, based around the same principles of the fic, and it follows Leifang and her emotions. It's not great, I'll admit that, but I wrote it for you, as I said I would.   
  
  
Thank you everyone!--- misato  
----  
  
  
The Master & The Firefly  
--  
I dreamt of you   
Your silent words   
Your cold heart.   
-  
I dreamt you held me   
Kissed me softly   
Promised me the world   
-  
I dreamt I woke   
To find you next to me   
Peaceful eyes on mine.  
-  
  
Leifang stood in the garden, in a deserted battleground. She waited.  
  
She had been waiting for years, waiting for this moment. Waiting to prove herself to the one she loved and hated most. The water around her played a soothing background to her thoughts as they spun, slowly at first, building up as she readied herself for the physical and emotional battle that was soon to come. She had set herself the destiny of defeating the Master, of defeating the undefeatable. Defeating the one she loved. Every night she trained herself, since their last battle she had done nothing but train. Except cry, she cried a lot, despite everything she stood for. Feelings she just couldn't understand, she didn't want to understand. This man, this Master, was the one she had to prove wrong. He saw her skills as a beginners, a talentless wannabe who had psyched herself to believe she was better than him, the Master.  
  
Yet here she was, her heart beating wildly as she waited for him to arrive, the one she was to fight. The one she wanted to love and to hold forever. The one she cared about more than anything. Her heart beat faster and faster as the fight drew nearer, as her opponent drew closer to her.  
  
Her pounding heart skipped a beat when she saw a moving figure, approaching her slowly, features revealing one by one in the glow from the dying sun. She fought to regain her composure, but her legs were like jelly, and her heart was beating wildly. All she wanted was to fall into the arms of the man who now stood before her, and have him hold her forever. But it couldn't be that way. She had to be strong.  
  
Jann Lee fixed her with an impenetrable stare, her eyes filled with a longing that he couldn't understand. She felt tears welling in her eyes. Why did she love this man who was so cold? What was there to gain by fighting him, except her defeat? That wasn't the way to show someone you cared. But that wasn't the way it worked, not for him.  
  
Swallowing, she took a step towards him, fixing her eyes on his.  
  
'I mastered this art, your art' She said, straining to keep her voice from trembling. 'I challenge you, the Master' She held his gaze, unblinking and as emotionless as she could managed. What did she expect him to say to that?  
  
Jann Lee said nothing in reply to her challenge, simply continued to stare into her eyes. As much as she loved those eyes, she couldn't help but feel the patronism in his gaze.   
  
A minute had past, and still he hadn't spoken. Leifang couldn't understand, yet she didn't turn to leave. She stood defiant, preparing herself for a dismissive rejection. Finally he spoke, his voice as empty as his expression.  
  
'I accept your challenge Leifang' He said, and immediately readied himself for battle. Leifang, taken aback by his sudden and abrupt response, and the use of her name, let her emotions slip and a small cry of surprise escaped her lips. But she was not as lovesick as to forget her intentions. She took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the fight.  
  
Jann Lee was the first one to strike, unlike in their previous battles where he had been wary of her ability, and had let her work herself into a frenzy of frustration at his doubt in her talent. Leifang dodged it simply, countering his attack sending him to the floor. She jumped back quickly, avoiding his kick as he tried to knock her to the ground as he recovered. She attacked him then, sending swift blows he blocked easily before launching an attack of his own, this one connecting, causing her to stumble, but she retained her footing, and ran back at him, sending a low kick at his legs to unbalance him. He fell, but not before pushing her forcefully to the ground, delaying her attack as he stood back up. She was angry at that tactic, he had always used it on her, like surpressing a struggling child. She could feel the fight flowing back into her. It was like any other fight with Jann Lee, with the Master. He still didn't believe in her ability.  
  
The fight continued for several more minutes, each becoming more heated as Leifang lost herself in battle. Her old, bitter hatred for Jann Lee's dim attitude towards her skills rekindled, she no longer held herself back, and attacked more forcefully and with more passion than ever. Any spectator would be able to see the fighters were equally matched, despite Jann Lee's calm appearance in the flurry of fists and feet. But Leifang was beginning to tire. Her punches, blocks and throws were doing nothing against the Master, and although she was no worse in terms of physical damage, she was frustrated and emotionally exhausted. She could think of nothing but defeating the man who so easily dismissed her as a hopeless wannabe.   
  
She didn't have the strength to realise what she already knew. If she fought him, she could release her frustration built up from his attitude, and her love for him that could never be realised. That reasoning which plagued her mind never gave thought to maybe, just maybe, the Master that she destined herself to defeat, suffered the same lovesick destiny as her?  
  
She fell to the ground once more, her head spinning, gasping for breath. She struggled to stand, but her legs felt like lead, and she couldn't find the will to move them. She cried out in frustration, what could she do? She had come this far, only to lose again? How many episodes would it take?  
  
A lump formed in her throat as the undefeated Master stepped up to her. She struggled to meet his gaze as he looked down at her with the same expressionless eyes. She felt the weakness he silently branded her with as she stared back at him, defiant even in her state of ragged breathing and hopelessness that filled her soul. But she couldn't leave now. Not now she'd come this far.  
  
'I won't give up' She said, her eyes glinting with tears of determination. 'I'm not going to leave, not now'.  
  
He bent down and took a hold of her wrist, pulling her up like a puppet, lifeless in her exhaustion. He took her wrist with his other hand and pulled it around his neck, forcing her into a ragged embrace. Her mind was foggy, and she hung limply from his firm hold on her arm.  
  
'You have no where to go'. He said simply.  
  
Her mind fought to understand what he was saying, and she mumbled something incoherent in reply. Somewhere inside of her she was screaming, she was going to lose forever. This was going to be her final loss, but she was powerless to stop the Master as he took her lips, kissing her softly, one arm holding her to him, the other supporting her head, gently caressing her cheek as he pulled them closer together. He closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss, finding no resistance as he did so. Leifang gripped tightly to him for support in her semi conscious state, her mind only barely aware of the touch she had longed so long for. Jann Lee continued the kiss for several more long moments, holding his longing opponent tightly against him, her heart pounding against his, hands clutching him desperately. He cupped both his hands around her face and kissed with his own last desperate passion, before opening his eyes and pulling away, catching the girl in his arms as she fell forward into him, his fatal touch on the back of her neck complete. A glint of sadness shone momentarily in his eyes as her plaits fell over his   
shoulder, tickling the back of his neck.  
  
But she was gone now. Finally defeated, in a last moment of true happiness. It was all that he could do for her now, she had come this far in search of something she simply couldn't have. But she had got it, she had tried so hard, she was determined to prove him wrong despite her unspoken love for him, the Master.  
  
It was over.  
  
Carrying her limp form across the garden he laid Leifang in a sitting position, supported by an equally grey and lifeless rock in the garden, the water gently lapping at her dress. He knelt down beside her, his expression as cold and emotionless as it ever was. His gaze lingered on her lips for a few moments, in silent contemplation, before he cupped his hand around her soft face and whispered gently.   
  
'I will always love you Leifang'.   
  
He said these words, then smiled sadly, and walked away, leaving his opponent in eternal, peaceful slumber.   
  
-   
I dreamt of you   
Your silent words   
Your cold heart.   
-  
I dreamt you held me   
Kissed me softly   
Promised me the world   
-  
I dreamt I woke   
To find you next to me   
Peaceful eyes on mine.   
  
Now the dream has gone.   
But on waking, I will never forget.   
  
--fin-- 


End file.
